


The Spoilt Kitty and the Inspectcat

by Ironicgeeness



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 04:57:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12335928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironicgeeness/pseuds/Ironicgeeness
Summary: Prompt: Valvert but Cosette's cats!Valjean, the spoilt cat makes an honest misjudgment and steals bread as a certain Inspectcat watches on.





	The Spoilt Kitty and the Inspectcat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MuCephei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuCephei/gifts).



> Ok so this fic is kind sketchy. I ran out of time (like a lot of us). It is not properly proofread (hence probably some more than obvious grammatical errors) but I need to submit something or other!  
> I hope you enjoy it however because I love Inspectcat!! I had more interactions with Cosette however I never got to follow them up!!  
> Also sorry about the weird title.. the Pressure 
> 
>  
> 
> also Happy Birthday Sewerchat! It is a wonderful place <3

It was a cold winter’s night and Valjean was once again receiving a pampering by his dear owner Cosette. Valjean was a fluffy ragamuffin, fluffy to the point where he looked chubby (although he perhaps was chubby but Cosette would never admit to that). Cosette had found him at the local cat shelter when he was only a kitten so he had a full rich life with this wonderful woman who did everything she could to please him.  
But Valjean dreamt of a secret life outside his home. He dreamt that he would become a professional bread thief, stealing bread from the mouth-watering bakeries which surrounded the city.  


This was all a dream until the impulse got the better of him this one night. Late at night, when Cosette was in a deep slumber, Valjean would sneak from the house and go on a bread hunt. Walking through the streets of Paris late at night was dangerous for such a spoilt, pampered cat, there were streets cats, street cats whom would attack him if they caught him, yet the cat was oblivious.  
Valjean successfully made it to the bakery but had not planned any further. He stared at the front window, yesterday bread rolls taunting him. It was closed, he would not be able to get in this way. He stalked the place out, his bushy tail swooshing. It was going to be difficult however there was an opening in one of the back windows. Perhaps, just perhaps, he thought he could squeeze through it.  
Little did the cat know that he was being watched by a mysterious, slender creature from the shadows. A pure Russian blue, a rarity for a street cat but not impossible, this cat was tall and proud, he was dedicated to his work. Not amused, this cat stood still, he knew what Valjean was doing, and he was just waiting to catch him red handed, with bread in his mouth, although he had doubts that the dumb cat would even get that far.  
Valjean unaware of his one cat audience leaped up onto the ledge, his little heart beating. He made it! He just had to get through the window. The difficult part. Valjean tried to jump up to cling to the window yet failed, hurling on the ground with a loud screech. Determined he tried again, successfully making it to the ledge and then the window. He closed his eyes and leaped up somehow managing to catch the window and throwing himself into the building. It was nothing but luck and Valjean knew this.  
The watching cat watched all this with such bewilderment. It could not be that this cat managed to get his way in. Although he left paw prints, he had scratched the window and no doubt woke the owners of the house up. It would not be long, the watching cat thought, until the owners would chase him with a brush. And he was going to watch entertained as he knew a much easier way into that particular bakery yet he would not dare to do such a thing!  
Once Valjean was in the bakery he was stumped of what to do next. He has no idea where he was nor where the good precious bread was kept. Oh how foolish he was! Unfamiliar smells filled the air and confused him. He paced around the room, this room had no bread in it that was for sure. Yet he did not really know how to get out. He began to panic. There was no escape! He was stuck! He meowed hoping someone, anyone would hear. Right now he would have even been happy for a mouse to come to his assistance.  
He swished his tail in panic, accidentally crashing something to the ground with a clash. Now he was worked up! Time froze, he did not know what to do. The world was spinning and all he could see was his life flash before him. Whenever Cosette first picked him up. His first sip of milk. His first kipper. Everything good and well.  
In this panic, Jean did not hear the door behind him creak open and the angry human who yelled “get out of here, cat!” if this sudden voice did not make the cat jump right up to attention, the hit with the broom would have.  
Jean shrieked, bolting through the door and escaping the bakery breadless and sore. Never havng been scolding in such a matter, Jean did not know what to do but to tremble once outside. How dare that human hit him? He was out! He was alive, but at what cause? He was in pain, scared and breadless. The cat began to tremble, meowing a cry. Would Cosette ever forgive him for being such a naughty cat?  


The watching cat had watched this pitiful scene still in the shadows. Unlike any other cat, Jean’s observer did not feel any pity or sadness towards Jean. Instead he was disgusted with the fluffy spoilt cat’s lousy attempt at a robbery.  
He made his move and emerged from the shadows, slinking towards Jean, his tail wagging as he was looking forward to some confrontation with this silly kitty cat. He came up behind Jean and meowed loudly, Jean responding with his back arching and jumping back.  
“I watched that whole show!”, the cat meowed at the guilt filled Jean, his green eyes piercing into Jean’s soul, “Not only was it a pathetic attempt but it was also… illegal”. The scolding cat hissed, hitting Jean with his tail.  
Jean did not know what to do. It was the cat police! He had heard about the organisation yet he had never experienced their presence. They were just as frightening in real life as the stories he had been told. This inspectcat was cold and empathetic and those green eyes bore into Valjean making him felt extremely guilty for attempting to steal the bread, he was a naughty cat, he deserved a cat punishment. “Take me, inspectcat… Arrest me! Just get it over with.” He did not want to be played, he would give himself over no problem. Yet the Inspectcat did not enjoy this pleading. Normally criminals plead to get set free, how dare this cat plead to be arrested!  
“You are suffering already, kitty,” the cat meowed, his paws stomping the ground. “Perhaps justice would be better carried out at home, with no human food.” Inspectcat thought that would teach this cat more than kitty jail. Kitty jail was tough however there was only so much cats could do. It was easy to escape the warehouse where the jail was located.  
No, this thief would not enjoy kitty jail but the inspectcat thought he would enjoy no human food even less. The smells would surround him constantly when he was at home with his owners, they would tempt him. But the inspectcat would be keeping a close eye on him making sure he was not breaking his punishment, mocking the cat law. He knew that Jean would oblige he is a law fearing cat caught up in his own greed. “What is your human name anyway, for reference?” the inspectcat asked.  
“Jean. Jean Valjean” was the short answer. Valjean was quiet, he felt deflated, sick with the guilt. He thought his punishment understandable, he deserved worse however. He deserved no play, no sofa time, no snuggles with Miss Cosette! What he did was disgusting and completely out of character.  
Javert grew bored of this interaction with the criminal, a double barrel name, what kind of owners did this cat have?  
“Come with me Jean Valjean, I will follow you home. But hush, not even a small meow.” The inspectcat demanded Valjean to follow him and then allows him to go on in front to lead him the way to his abode. Javert left his scent in order know exactly where he would be going the next time, however little did this cat know what would be waiting for him once he returned the convicted cat to his home. 

“Oh Jeany!”, Cosette screeched as she set eyes on the fluffy beast. “Where did you go?! You were away all night! Oh, and you are dirty!” She sounded angry which made Valjean feel guilt eating him inside. He meowed at her, attempting to give her the cutest look possible. It must have worked as she petted his head. She forgiven him yet he had yet to forgive himself. Cosette was the most forgiving being that had ever graced the earth, Jean was sure if he had killed a human she would forgive him however this was not all good. It meant that he never properly got disciplined, he was not used to a harsh word, which was why the Inspectcat’s words hurt him. Perhaps coldness is punishment.  
Valjean looked behind at the inspectcat who was stalking behind in the shadows, his green eyes judging this interaction harshly. Cosette picked Valjean up, snuggling him close but she then caught a glimpse of the stalking cat watching. She thought he looked sweet, hungry and perhaps of need of some care. She put Jean back on the ground in order to inspect the strange cat further. Jean however did not go inside which inspectcat was hoping but patted his way over to him meowing, “I will be seeing you around then, Inspectcat.” This interaction however caught the attention of Cosette who asked, “Jeany, is this your friend? Is this why you went out last night so you could play with him? Oh you are such a good cat!”  
Before Valjean could protest this or the inspectcat could run away, Cosette dressed in what inspectcat would call ‘cat attire’ knelt down to try and tempt him over. It did not take long as the poor cat has not had any food for days and there was a wiff of kippers expressing themselves from inside this house. She approached him and patted him. Her touch was so gentle, it was obvious she knew how to stroke a cat and the cat soon was nuzzling into this stranger yet he was not proud to do so. He had spent years on the streets, fending for himself with need for the presence of humans. The idea that he was here, enjoying these pets disgusted him yet they were indeed very good.  
In the background, Valjean could be seen tapping his feet, giving the mysterious cat looks of discontent. Not that he did not like this strange cat but he did not enjoy how he chased him from the bread! Scolding him like he was a boy. But here he was getting petted and doted on by Miss Cosette!  
“Oh my...” Cosette gasps quietly after inspecting the poor feline in front of her. “Are those fleas?” she asks the cat. There was certainly something jumping on him, making him itchy. Yet he ignored it until now, the itch was something he accepted a long time ago. However this woman made the itchc come back. It was almost like he wanted to have fleas in order for Cosette to pity him. It felt like he wanted this attention. “Come here, baby… If you do not have a home, you can stay here! You are Valjean’s friend!” Jean at this point had given up trying to protest this, the Inspectcat was a poor being, he had to admit, of course Miss Cosette would want to take him in. Cosette would take every creature in if she could.  
Javert understood the words that Cosette was saying but he did not understand why this lady was saying them to him. Never before did a human offer to take him under their wing. He was nothing but a grey cat. “What about street duties?”, the cat was thinking, “What about those cat fights?! Who would split them up if it weren’t for me?.” He was the inspectcat for so long now that he would not know how to just give it up. He could not just give it up.  
Cosette cautiously picked the cat into her arms, embracing him carefully enough not to get covered in fleas herself. “Let me get you some food, kitty. Oh and if I am to keep you I must name you!” She took one look at the cat, with those deep green eyes and that silvery blue coat… “Javert. Yes. I will name you Javert! Valjean and Javert, oh it sounds perfect!” Javert this was all very spontenous and was unsure how to feel about the whole situation.  


And that was it, with a twist of fate, Javert was welcomed into this home. This beautifully decorated clean home. No wonder Valjean was so chubby and naïve, he lived like a king, like an Egyptian god! Oh how Javert felt like he not deserve any of this.  
Days passed, weeks passed and Javert was living in the lap of luxury. Valjean did not mind. He found his company somewhat entertaining. He had forgiven him for his rudeness at the bakery yet he felt like Javert had not forgiven him just yet.  
Javert the inspectcat was still enforcing Valjean’s punishment upon him however in a careful way. He would not allow him to beg, distracting Cosette if he ever found him doing so. He would take human food away from Valjean if Cosette. This was one of the good things that come out of being adopted by Cosette. He could keep a watchful eye on Valjean. He suspected Valjean was more cunning than he ever would let on, he could probably sneak food if he really wished to with Javert knowing.  
Valjean had other ideas however. Valjean was not being bold, he was actually sticking to Javert’s strict punishment, letting him take the food away from him. The guilt still ate at him for weeks. That bread would have been so good if he had just asked Miss Cosette for it.

In the evenings, Javert would go patrol just like usual, however he had to be back before bedtime, before 11pm. A part of him yearned to be out later however the cat side enjoyed the warmth of the fire and the napping that occurred.  
Valjean would sit on Cosette’s lap each night, sucking up to his owner. Javert would sit in a ball at the fire, keeping warm. The fire appealed to him, it was his favourite things about having a home. It was comforting, welcoming.  
Javert would never admit it but he was extremely thankful for Valjean. He could have put up a fight, not allowed him into his home but Jean rarely protested. Javert still viewed him as a spoilt pampered kitty however there was something about Valjean that Javert had to commend. The way he managed to clumsy his way around, it was charming in a way, wholesome. Valjean had some kind of innocence about him that Javert could not help but admire. He was a good cat really. Perhaps not as spoilt as Javert would have made him out to be. He would never hurt another animal as Javert noted one evening whenever there was a mouse in the garden. Javert was ready to kill it, hunt it like a true cat should however Valjean stepped in front of him, blocking his prey. It was this naïve Valjean that Javert grew incredibly fond of. Valjean would not hurt another soul.  
Javert also noted how Valjean was generous. He would leave some of his kitty kibble for the mice and the birds. He was also generous to Javert himself. Javert caught him on a numerous occasions checking up on him as he slept on the ground. He would wake up, jump off the bed and try to sneak past Javert (however his paws gave him away) then go back to bed.  
On one of the colder nights Valjean lay down beside what he believed to be a sleeping Javert in order to keep him warm. Valjean could not shake the guilt whenever he looked over and saw Javert curled in a ball on the cold floor. He did not understand why he did not just join Cosette and himself in bed however he would do what he could to keep this stubborn cat comfortable.  
Valjean was incredibly warm, Javert noted, even as he pretended not to notice his presence. He put it down to his impressive well-kept white fluffy coat. Valjean fell to sleep almost instantly purring, Javert having no doubts he was dreaming about bread. Javert swished his tail unable to sleep at all, he lay thinking about all the wrong doings that were going on in around Paris. The innocent being hurt, the unlawful gaining control. But here he was sleeping (or at least pretending to) whilst all the badness went on around him. Valjean sleeping beside him also made him feel uneasy. He did not understand why but he did.  
Valjean shifted in his sleep, moving tight up against Javert. Javert could feel the purrs vibrate in a relaxing fashion. He was indeed very soft and cuddly and if Javert would have knew Valjean would not wake up, he would snuggle up closer to him… perhaps just perhaps he would…


End file.
